robloxcreepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Game Fears
NOTE FROM THE CREATOR: This story is fake and not meant for criticism and hate. This was a story meant to read and not to be critisized from. Thank you. CHAPTER 1 - Beginning. 5 DAYS AGO... I was getting home from school, like always. I took off my uniform and put on my home clothes and ate food with my mom and dad. After we ate I sat on my computer chair and went on ROBLOX. I played ROBLOX Deathrun with my friend OriginalIcehit03 or some name like that. I wanted to check my inbox, so I went and said "brb" to my friend. I went in my inbox, and got my eye caught with a NEW message... Chapter 2 - Message No, It wasn't my FRIEND who messaged me. Someone messaged me saying: Hello, Mute, would you dare play? (GAME URL) Now this seemed interesting as usual, but I wasn't sure what decision to make. I already knew I was curious, so I clicked on the URL, bringing up a game called "Only Hope". Chapter 3 - My Mistake I read the description, and somehow it knew that I WOULD join. This kinda disturbed me cause it mentioned me and greeting me. This was what the bio said. You came, TheMuteGamerYT... I got chills that moved from up to down my spine. I clicked on the Play button, and now here we have a mini hell.. SUB-CHAPTER 3.1 - EXPERIENCE When I loaded in, everything looked messed up. It was a dark room with 3 doors and a broken window. Not only that, but there were: * A paper on the floor that was ripped up and said: YOU DID THIS TO ME. * 2 chairs that had a pile of blood and a noose on top of one of the chairs. * Splintered glass everywhere. * Fire was going off near the exit, which was locked and had NO way to unlock. I investigated and went around, but I had something in my mind to explore one of the doors. I went nearby and opened all of them. SUB-CHAPTER 3.2 - DOOR 1 This door was grotesque and had about 3 corpses of ROBLOX, Shedletsky & someone who I knew that is my friend. I went to the next door to see if anyone was dead there or something.. SUB- CHAPTER 3.3 DOOR 2 It was only a corpse that was hanging from the ceiling with a note that could be completely unreadable, and I checked the last one. SUB-CHAPTER 3.4 - FINAL DOOR OF THE BUILDING This had more corpses than every other room. This time, it was every single person I knew. It was about 15+ corpses that were killed, and 1 hanged. There was blood everywhere. Now what happened was the dude who sent me the message joined the game. His name was Hacker666100101. We had a little chit-chat in the game. It was for a long time. I tried to leave, and then I successfully got out. Chapter 4 - The Next Days The next day, I got hacked by Hacker666100101.. Chapter 5 - Aftermath I recovered my account from getting hacked in 3 hours. Hope that doesn't happen.